Fuller
by Hades8MyChild
Summary: Jeriko stood so still neither breathed as they watched the female solely responsible for the deaths of over fifty of their brothers and sisters. The female that had gassed them all without mercy that had laughed. How could this be one in the same? She had been at Fuller for seven years. But still she looked so young. So delicate, so broken. Every protective instinct roared to life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - i own nothing

Some days I feel like I am the only sane one on the planet, other times I feel like I must be the most stupidest fucking bitch on two legs. Today was one of these days, as I was confronted with the depth of my foolishness, shit for brains should be tattooed across my forehead, to give others a fair warning before approaching me. Sam had always been a bastard, but he was family. How could he do this? I shouldn't have gone to his house. The police hadn't let him go, he wasn't innocent. He had killed them. He had killed of those New species. If they would just check the file, they would know she wasn't Sam. But no one was listening.

The entire situation was both laughable and cry-able… if that was even a word….fuck it, it's a word, someone inform Harvard. The sentries on either side of me looked about as cheerful as a straight faced emoji – was looking like an asshole part of the job description for all enforcement around the world? Seriously bro, why do they all look like someone's just thrown a pie on their goddamn faces and its sliding down slowing in gloppy clumps? You're not amused I get it but Jesus H Christ someone _please_ tell these people a joke before dear lord their face turns to stone. Maybe it was in the government textbook under 'Dick-face'. Note to self: google that shit.

 _Let me talk!_ I wanted to yell but the contraption in my mouth wouldn't budge. Not even a squeak left my lips.

We entered the prison elevator, the delightful elevator music one of creaking gears and suspicious clangs. Oh yeah, this was some upper class quality shit right here. If I die in this elevator I am going to be pissed, God's complaint centre will be hella full by the time I'm done. Oh no, I was going out cool like – not like a fiery car crash or anything to do with explosions, life sacrificing or any other B-grade movie death-scene stereotypes– nah man I was die'n with a spiked manga tango smoothie in one hand and a romance novel in the other, sitting on a beach, in the shade, listening to the waves. I never liked the idea of getting old, had decided I wasn't going to do the whole 'elderly' thing. The moment I was too old to live alone, was the day I was too old for my bucket to remain un-kicked -if you catch my drift- and I wasn't afraid of using my own foot. Prison though? Nah nah nah. Not happening. My mind raced on how to get myself out of this cluster fuck of a mess.

Astonishingly we got to the top – a feat I was sure had paranormal help – the doors opening as smoothly as a rusty nail grating painfully over a chalkboard. Classy. There was a green light above that illuminated my spiked blood black hair, a fashion choice that was not a choice but in fact a peer pressured stunt that had cost me my pale blonde hair in favour for a punk rock look that made me feel like the female personification of 'LOL wouldn't it be funny'. After graduation I had wanted change, something to mark that my life was progressing when all I felt was stagnant. Anyway blah blah teenage angst blah blah voldka and tada new hairstyle. No I don't want to talk about it.

This was all a mistake any ways and once they realised that soon they were going to let me go….holy shit do I sound naive right now. Oh yeah I was royally screwed. Fuck- their probably going to just lock me up and ill never see my family ever again…I waited for panic to overcome thyself…

The lack of sorrow I felt was tragic at that moment. I never wanted to see many family ever again after this. Betrayal was hard to swallow. He had known they would take her. I was sure of it.

There was in eerie silence in the reception area (…?) where it was obvious people checked into the Hotel de Jail. When we walked passed the entrance, like an ironic royal trumpet a loud buzzer blared, trapped by white walls it king-hit every ear resinating like a twanging guitar string. Tone that shit down. It's not like the orange jump suite doesn't stand out or anything no-one needed a theme tune to announce their entrance.

Unlike a hotel however the lady at the desk was neither happy to greet us nor looked like she gave a crap whether I had a nice stay. To say this woman appeared slightly offended was to say her hair was only slightly orange (I refuse to call people with orange hair redheads get a Dulex colour chart and get it the fuck right). This one was a flamer and boy she looked ready to toast the nearest person to her, so why are we heading straight to her? I wanted to ask my guards but restrained myself ever so graciously.

However instead of stopping in front of Fire Ball Ginger my guards handed her a folder out of nowhere and kept walking. I watched her go past, as surprised as she was, that we continued on without a single misstep. In the reflection of the small glass window to my left on a door that said 'strip search' I caught a tiny glimpse of her face going pale as she frowned down at the folder reading quickly. Snapping it closed she hurried over to the side of the office, now more startled than anything. I more heard than saw her hand slap the button that appeared to open the bared door in front of us. Just in time too otherwise we would have walk straight into it. That would have been smooth.

With a sense of ignorance and superiority, that for some reason really ticked me off, the bars smoothly closed behind their backs unaware and uncaring of whom it trapped inside.

The guards posted at the entrance of the second doorway all wore Fuller Prison guard uniforms. Dark gloomy grey, how fucking cheerful. I glanced behind me. Another set of guard in the same uniform. Oh look honey they match! So did their faces. No humour, not even a flicker. Tough crowd.

We stopped in front of the centre guard that looked as though he were the commander or captain or something you known the Disney princess to the kingdom or some shit.

The escorting guard on my left for the first time looked directly at me. I had misread the asshole, he wasn't being stoic out of indifference, he was trying to hide pity. And that was what finally made the terror I had been hiding swell. Damn him. I tightened my jaw and looked away first. I prided myself on the fact that I didn't look back once as what felt like my security, left me alone returning as swiftly as they had come.

"Do you know where you are girl?" A man in the far corner spoke quietly.

I looked at him mockingly then grinned. At first he stiffened, before realising I was showing him I had mouth restraints in that prevented me from talking. Genius. My jaw hurt like a bitch for having them in for so long, but nothing compared to the pain when he gripped my chin and slid them out oh so gently with such considering for my wellbeing…not.

"Shit!" I cursed rubbing my jaw. "It's okay, I'm sure I won't need a jaw again."

My assurances didn't seem to do much.

"Do. You. Know. Where. You. Are."

"Fuller prison. I heard you the first time." I snapped rubbed my face as it pulsed.

"No, you're not."

"You're in hell. We have no compassion for Mercile employees here." He said gently as if breaking my own death to me.

I had expected yelling and snarling. But his soft voice was far more alarming. I noticed that unlike the others he didn't wear a gun holster, either his weapon was hidden or he didn't need one. I glanced at his fingers, lean but strong. His voice was controlled, as if every articulation was a demonstration in his power. Life and death seemed to rest on his shoulders and it glinted in his eyes like smoke from a smothered fire. Frown lines creased his brow, a lifetime of deep contemplation marked in the lines of his face. This man had seen many dark things. To call this hell…I knew somehow that he wasn't lying.

"Might want to get a new uniform. Very misleading." I snapped sarcastically. Fear was a bitch and it howled inside me. Fortunately, I have anger issues.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to be here. This is all a misunderstanding. You see no one has let me explain, my brother is-" I tried to reason with him. I didn't know whether I was imagining it but I thought I saw a wavering of doubt in his face.

"Do you or do you not work for Mercile?" He quipped in a voice that said not to bother lying.

"Yes. But I didn-" I conceded after a long pause. I cursed so foully in my head, if spoken aloud anything living would have weltered. All doubt seemed to dissipate from his mind, discarded at my words. He turned his back motioning for the guards to take her not letting her finish.

"New Species don't agree to lock up young women easily. You must have done something very extreme. You really made a mistake when you decided to work for Mercile." He shook his head decisively, as if he was reminding himself.

"Put her in high security B2 block." He marched out the room. One of them men flickered his eyes toward their commander as if in surprise, then stared at her. He quickly recovered though grabbing her restraints.

"Yes sir."

"No you don't understand my-" The silencer was placed in my mouth again. NO!

They grabbed me and shoved me forward into another elevator on the other side of the room that I hadn't seen. We went down…down…down. Clank. I tried to frantically convey what my mouth couldn't tell them. They wouldn't look at me.

The lights were dim, cages lining each wall, it was quiet though I could feel eyes on me. Intelligent eyes. Curious eyes. Deadening eyes. Dead eyes.

The smell was antiseptic like a hospital the look of it like a dungeon. Cages lined each wall, fifty or so stared at her in various positions. There was a single cell empty, right in the middle. There was a toilet, a bed and a scratchy looking blanket. And lovely looking bare concrete everywhere, basement chic at its finest. I was shoved forward, but I just couldn't do it. Up until that point I had been a lost tourist trying to find my way back. Here…. here brought the full realities of how much I was fucked. Super fucked. Like reealllly…you get the point.

My foot caught on the cage entrance, I couldn't enter not even when they shoved. I turned in a last ditch effort. Unlike before I had all of their attention. But they weren't listening. Like a wall had lifted from their faces, I saw the devil marked in each of their expression. Some of them smiled viciously with their bodies tilted back so I could see the door, as if they were taunting me to try and escape. A man in one of the cages came into view as he put his hands on the cage. His face and body was covered in bruises. He winced as he stared at her, as if in sympathy before backing out of the faint light. My eyes flickered up to the guards. One of them reached out to stroke my jaw, I was frozen with shock. I could feel his brazed knuckles that looked red. I stared into his eyes in horror.

"Don't look at me like that little girl. You're the monster here, not us. We are just getting a bit of payback for our New Species friends." He grunted.

He didn't care about New Species, it was just an excuse. He barely covered his sarcasm. I had to try. I managed to get one leg into a man's crouch but my knee bone only found a hard plate. I didn't care. This wasn't how this was supposed to end, I was supposed to be set free, a misunderstanding. I broke free and ran, in what direction I didn't know. The guard at the end was in my way, I don't know what my plan was but I drew my shoulder down as if I was going to barge a fully grown man out of the way…

Okay so here's how that went down. My cheek now has a bruise that sexily trails from my broken nose to my ear – impressive really for a single blow. My uniform had been changed to an ugly beige that did nothing for my pale skin – a disaster I know – and the only 'silver lining' that I could see was the fact that I didn't have a cell mate. Hell they couldn't even fit another person in here if they tried. The dark lining that completely engulfed my silver lining however was the fact that there were no walls. No privacy. Barely light to see. I hadn't moved where I woke up. I stared at the ceiling where a small glint of light from the roof allowed me to see my fuzzy reflection.

"I don't recognise her." Male voices murmured around me, but I didn't care.

"Neither." A chorus sounded.

"Must have done something pretty fucked up for them to put a female here." Someone murmured.

"So young too." Another agreed.

"She looks barely older than a teenager." Astonishment could be heard in another's.

It's rude to talk about someone, not to them. I went to open my mouth, but discovered I couldn't. They hadn't taken out the silencer. Double shit.

"What's you name child?" He asked. I turned my head to the left. I had always hated neighbours. I had thought Mrs Frudgy was always in my business, a whole new definition was becoming apparent in my mind.

I didn't respond. Couldn't with the silencer in my mouth they had forgotten to take out. I felt like laughing, heretical laughter of course just for the occasion, but I withheld not wanting them to stop talking. They were a distraction, not a good one. But it would do.

"Why are you here?" He probed.

Because life is a bitch, fate her mistress and I am the whipping post. I closed my eyes wanting to snort for the irony. I would do anything for my family, I had said before that I would die for them. But I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to live in suffering because of them. Betrayal stung at my heart, as I slowly put together the pieces. The questions that the men asked fell on deaf ears. But the silence fell on a pained heart like blades.

I would describe to you how time passed slowly yet timeless, but I'm not into the stereotypical bullshit. I could tell you that I know longer know what it's like not to be sore from a hard bed and harder hands that beat at me occasionally or perhaps it was often. It was neither here nor there. But I'm not going to tell you about the hands that fell accidently below my waist. Nor the nights where only my inner humming voice could block the nightmares. I never made a sound. Many in other cages thought I was brave and could stand a lot of pain without breaking…but I had broken. I had shattered any times roughly glued the together again, only to be shattered again. The guards took turns in trying to make me squeal through the silencer, wanted to see how long it would be until it failed. I was in a cage full of monsters I knew that for certain. The way they spoke about New Species and the things they bragged about were sickening. But here we were the animals they had created. I suppose that was the point. But the guards had no mercy, the guards were what tormented me. I had fought at first, screamed and yelled in my mind

Bones that hadn't been set properly twinged occasionally now. They hadn't gotten bored. But they didn't want to break my body's delicate hold on life. My thumb didn't work properly any more, but I could still use it to brush the hair from my eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked me every night. Or so it seemed it was hard to tell. It must have been a thousand times that he had asked. I don't know why he was so curious.

If I had a voice, I would have answered him.

It was strange fully staring at him now as I had only done on my first night. I noticed the signs of age on his face and wondered how long it had been. A question I didn't want the answer to. I turned my head to stare once again at the ceiling. Still staring at that one small flicker of light. My own face had aged, my skin now even paler my hair falling below my hips carefully finger combed. What else was there to do around here.

I dreamt some nights of sunlight, I dreamt most nights of darkness. Or perhaps I dreamt nothing at all. I can't tell anymore. Today was like my first but never my last one long day that seemed to end every night, only to awaken like a cruel joke. I didn't think of kicking my bucket anymore, I thought of smashing it over of pounding the stupid bucket until my fists bled. Then came the anger so twisted now inside of me, it sat so heavy in my chest it suffocated at times my every thought. My every breath.

When a man stepped into my cell, I stood. Removed my beige jump suit and deftly twisted my hair on my head so as to keep it out the way. I walked back to the far end and held my hands up clutching at the wire spread. I bowed my head and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Fury and Jeriko stood so still neither breathed as they watched the female solely responsible for the deaths of over fifty of their brothers and sisters. The female that had gassed them all without mercy that had laughed. How could this be one in the same? She had been at Fuller for ten years, so said the report. But still she looked so young. So small, so broken. Bruises lined her body, hands damaged, face silent…it was the only way to describe her expression.

Jeriko breathed in raggedly. Neither of them believed that there should be any mercy for Mercile employees…but this was beyond abuse, it was as obvious as torture. They had known that corruption was something not new to Fuller thanks to corrupt management. Most of the guards had to be replaced, both of them could see that now. They had come to Fuller to assess the full depth the corruption, bring it up to standard. This was the lowest floor, scum of scum. That's when they had found the female. Had investigated her. And while it brought bile to his stomach thinking of her crimes, something wasn't right. Jeriko was certain of it, looking at Fury he knew it too. She needed medical attention. She couldn't barely stand.

"Fuck." Fury snarled as she opened her legs to reveal bruises along her thighs as she grasped the wire above. She didn't look at them, or focus her eyes on them even though they were right in front of her. She just stared into the distance as if lost in thought as she waited to be beaten or force mated.

Jeriko snarled then too. Infuriated beyond anything he had ever felt. The only reason why he managed to get his anger under control was that he saw the female wince at the sound of his snarls. Steeling herself as if in preparation for his fists. If he had a heart it would had cracked at that moment.

"Tranquilize her she is coming back to reservation with us." Fury ordered the team of new medics following them. They too were shocked at the sight, but quickly managed to put out a syringe gun and press it to her thigh, with a small click and a short intake of breath, she collapsed against the medics.

They carried her out to the chopper placing her in a medi-bed. With their tour done anyways they strode out of the prison. Jeriko wanted to know what the fuck was going on. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Fury called for a medical team at reservation to be waiting.

"I need to talk to Justice. Now." Fury growled into the phone. There was a pause.

"Justice, we have a situation. We found a female in the bottom cells…we are transferring her to reservation. She has not been given medical care for quite some time…its bad Justice. It's really bad." Fury cleared his throat thinking of his mate.

Jeriko in a foul mood, the female was so small it brought out every protective instinct in him, to see her so damaged and abused made him want to rip at something. He wanted to make someone bleed for this. The abuse that marred her body took his breath and made him shudder in horror.

When they arrived on the helipad, even the older doctor took in a sharp breath before collecting himself ordering this and that from his team of nurses. They carried her away as they unwrapped the blanket that had been placed over her.

Jeriko followed them up to the hospital in the jeep while Fury headed to Justice's office to explain. Jeriko sped across their lands, his thoughts dark. He didn't know how to feel. On one side she was a killer, but then the image of her standing against that wire wall left him wondering if even his enemy deserved such treatment. Were they better than Mercile industries if he thought she did? He hated her, hated Mercile with the depth of his being, yet her parted thighs so bruised from hands that had grabbed too roughly made shame sting his hatred. They had created the prison; they should have watched it more carefully. He was so used to being abused, he didn't like the feeling of being involved with the abuser. They funded Fuller although it was run by humans. That was obviously a mistake.

Jeriko lasted ten minutes in the waiting room listening to the nurses talk about her injuries before he had to leave. He needed to punch something or he would explode. He needed to find a sparring partner, but he was almost out the door when the nurse called him in. Cursing he turned back to face the nurse and doctor. Justice walked in at that moment, followed by others all looking as he did, incredibly pissed off.

"Harris, what can you tell us?" Justice commanded information.

Doctor Harris was passed a chart from one of the nurses.

"What isn't wrong with her. She has extended malnourished, badly bruised not just externally but she was hit so hard they bruised organs. How they didn't rupture her spleen, is a miracle. She has multiple contusions all over her body, her wrists are particularly injured, as though…" Doctor Harris trailed off as if not meaning to add the last part.

"As though?" Justice urged.

Doctor Harris sighed and said quietly "As though she were hung from them. Numerous times."

Jeriko saw red. Justice growled low, echoed by others in the room.

"There is more." The nurse said quietly.

"Yes." Doctor Harris hesitated "She shows signs of forced mating. Repeated forced mating's. Damage was done. Her injuries…I've never seen anything so…the agony she must face every day, I don't know how she…" Harris cleared his throat again.

The snarls of disgust became louder.

"We have obv-"

"There is one more thing." The nurse gave the doctor a small contraption.

Justice stilled from his words as he gazed at the device. Recognising it. A silencer. Recognition hit the others when he stepped back allowing them to see what he held in his hand. They had been used on many. Painful jaw clenching devices that froze the vocal cords. But this one looked like an old model, rusted from use.

"My guess from the wear and tear it's been in for many years, perhaps her since the beginning of her stay." Harris had to clear his throat.

"She tried to scream when we removed it, but couldn't." The nurse said quietly almost as if to herself, as she remembered the sight of her open mouth in pure agony.

"We had to knock her out. She is sleeping." Harris continued. "Most of her injuries are repairable now that we have the healing drug, but I cannot speak for the state of her mind."

There was silence in the room. A heavy silence, that was filled with anger and wrath. Justice nor the others spoke, their fearsome leader had no words. What could be said?

"Find them." His voice was pure violence.

Jeriko and most others turned their back on the hospital, ready to do just that. The guards that had abused her and the others were free in the Out world. But not for long.

…

When I awoke in the bed every muscle…didn't ache. It was a strange, foreign now to me not to be in pain. Pain had no meaning anymore, it was life. Pain was life. God I'm far too emo these days. I opened my eyes expecting to see the ceiling of my cell, when I didn't, it took me more than a few minutes to comprehend what was going on.

I'm not in my cell. How am I…this was a joke. The guards were playing a joke. Or perhaps they had taken me home to play with me. I shuddered before I dared open them further and look around. I was in a hospital. I had never been in one, since I was a very small child at least, but I recognised it from movies. This isn't the infirmary, although they had stopped taking her there for a while now. Maybe I had been injured really bad, was this perhaps a new medical centre. I did pass out at one point. I rubbed my leg, finding my arm untied. Still, I must be at Fuller. Who would have rescued me? My small spark of hope dashed. Still stupid I see, I mocked myself.

I laid back knowing to enjoy these few moments of heaven. Then they would take me back. I curled on my side, something I couldn't do without injuring my ribs on the stone bed. I stared at my IV line. Were they giving me pain medication? I closed my eyes, knowing now why I couldn't feel a thing. Tears slipped down my cheeks for the first time in years at such pure bliss. I took a deep breath without pain. I would treasure every moment. It wouldn't last, but for now it was a gift I wouldn't dare squander.

The door opened, I stilled my heart sinking. It was over. I waited for someone to shove me out of the bed. But no hands touched me.

"Sam?" A nurse asked ducking down to her line of sight.

I froze. I hadn't heard that name in years. But it wasn't mine. I shook my head.

"Do you prefer Samantha then?" She asked friendly.

This must be a joke.

I didn't respond, not willing to play their games.

"Sam, my name is Fiona. I'm the nurse. You are safe, you're in reservation's main hospital. You rescued- I mean- taken from Fuller Prison due to your medical condition. We are going to get you better honey." She smiled gently.

Ah, so they did damage me too badly. I wasn't in Fuller, but I was going back. I was on NSO land; they weren't going to let me go. With the confirmation that I was going to be returned to my cell after they patched me up my heart fell just that last little bit. That small piece of annoying hope stomped on completely.

I nodded, burying my head further into the pillow. The nurse seemed to have a glint in her eyes as she left the room, but I must have imagined it. The lights were too bright for me to see clearly. But the pain in my eyes was so minor it barely registered.

I felt so slight in the big bed and it was raised so high I had to lean over slightly to see the floor. I really needed to use the bathroom. Stepping on wobbly legs I climbed down, but the moment my feet touched they collapsed, instead of hitting the floor however large hands grasped my hips. A man. I stilled waiting for him to do something. I swept me off of my feet and deposited me gently back on the bed. He smelled weird, almost…good. I stare at him as he let go and stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, female." He stated. "My name is Jeriko, I have been assigned to check up on your progress."

A new guard. My eyes flickered down immediately, hoping that he wouldn't injure her too badly. He was a big bastard, muscled and fierce looking with piercing reddish eyes. If he was even remotely in proportion…that was going to hurt. It was less the amount of pain but the fact that her bliss would be taken from me. I glanced at him again, then down to his groin. That would lead to many uncomfortable nights.

"I said I'm not going to hurt you." He growled softly.

Thankyou. I wanted to whisper. He would be gentle at taking her, or at least try not to cause pain. Hopefully he was a man of his word.

"You can talk; the silencer was removed from your mouth." He informed her.

I was shocked at his words. My hands went to my mouth searching for the hidden device. It was gone. He told the truth. I tried to make a noise, a small gurgle coming from my unused throat. I gasped. Then gasped that I had gasped. I swallowed and tried to form words but struggled to do so. Trying to remember what words felt like on my tongue.

The door opened but I paid no attention to the males that entered completely transfixed on my ability to speak.

"Fuck." I managed to spit. God it had been too long since a curse had left my lips. I looked up, for the first time in forever grinning at my accomplishment. That's went I spotted the four men that had entered the room. Large like the new guard, they stood staring at me in amusement. Fear spiked though my blood, destroying my joy. I scuttled back on the bed, wanting to get as far back as possible.

They had her surrounded. Shit, this was going to s-u-c-k.

"Pl-please, n-not at once." I hated the pathetic voice that came out of my mouth. I winced. It was like living with a personality disorder. The frightened child that had been harmed in every way popping her head up at even the smallest sign of alarm, over taking reason and all other thought. I was pushed back into oblivion, living in the heart of fear.

The men stared at me in horror.

"She thinks we are all here to…FUCK." One of the men snarled looking as though he wanted to hit something. I waited for the punishing blow, knowing from such a big male that it was going to do damage. But only fouler curses rented the air.

"Everyone out, we shouldn't have all come in. We should have known better. Jeriko and I will stay. Get Bluebird I saw her in the hallway, a female presence may calm her." A man to the left ordered the others. They left without question.

The man then turned toward the bed. He held out his hand tentatively, being careful to seem nonthreatening.

"I am Justice North. Leader of New Species."

He waited patiently as I hesitantly took it, seeing no other option. Not wanting to insult him. He was New Species. New Species were never guards. While I had never seen one, I was sure he was. I had been too caught up in my head to really look at Jeriko, but now that I did I clearly saw he was too.

"We have almost completely healed all of your injuries. You were in very bad shape Miss Cutter." Justice said quietly.

I looked down. My hands had been reset, looking normal except for a few scars that were barely noticeable, wrists were smooth, ribs uncracked. I winced.

"Are you sending me back?" I asked huskily.

Something flickered in his eyes.

"Im not sure." He sounded as though he were telling the truth.

"What are you thinking, Samantha?" Jeriko asked coming to stand beside the bed.

"They are going to have such fun re-breaking them." I rubbed my wrists speaking vaguely "re-marking them."

Silence.

"Re-breaking hurts." I whispered curling into the mattress ignoring them. "You should have just left me alone."

Justice stood suddenly, coming over to me he forced me to look at him.

"Rest assured Miss Cutter that the ones who abused you were dealt with. Where they are, they cannot hurt anyone. We are taking over Fuller. No more abuse. Whether you will be returned to your cell is another matter we are still deciding on. You did still kill our kind."

Finally, I was able to tell them the words that had been held within for so damn long.

"I'm not Sam. I'm Calyx." I said numbly, sure that they too would listen. Why I bothered to even speak I don't know. No one ever listened.

"What?" Jeriko thundered.

"Sam is my twin brother. We look a lot alike. We both worked for Mercile."

Their expressions both mirrored confusion.

"You didn't set off the gas to kill the New Species inside?"

"No!" My voice was getting sore but I didn't care. _Would_ they finally listen? "I worked as a truck driver transporting food to the facility. I never knew New Species existed until the day they stormed the facility. I was taken into custody but since I had only been there for a month and was under eighteen and didn't know about the abuse I was deemed innocent."

I coughed trying to clear my throat. Jeriko passed me water, I sipped it gratefully. But I needed to continue the words had been bottled up for too long.

"My brother was a guard at the facility, but he was on holiday in Brazil. When he returned home he came to me asking if he could stay at my place while his was being bug bombed. He told me that he too had been deemed innocent."

I took another sip of water staring at them imploringly pleading with my eyes to believe me.

"He said he needed his wallet from his house, so I went to pick them up coming back from work. That's when I was taken. Me and my brother look exactly the same."

Was he believing me? I tried to search Justice's eyes but only found concealed emotion.

"They didn't let me explain. Just handed me over to Fuller and…you know the rest."

"But your female." Justice frowned. "They had to see you're not male."

"They only had his name and a picture, and Sam can be a boys or a girl's name and I was found with his wallet and id. No one checked because they silenced anything I tried to say. Said they had heard it all before." My throat burned my jaw throbbing.

Justice shoved his hand in his pocket and brought the phone to his ear. He had a deep contemplative frown.

"Fury? Are you looking over her file? The original arrest warrant the humans carried out, can you please check gender. Just do it." There was a long pause.

I could hear the rustling of papers on the other side of the phone faintly.

"Male. Wait what?" the voice on the phone halted in surprise.

The strong of curses that left his mouth after he got his answer almost made _me_ blush.

"I'm going to look into this. Stay here." Justice ordered.

….

There was silence in Justice's office as the full impact of the situation hit.

"I don't know whether it's less or more horrific that she isn't Sam Cutter." His mate was holding back tears. He put his arm around her comforting her.

"How do we even begin to make up for a mistake like this?' Smiley whispered.

"Is that even possible?" Fury paced the room high agitated.

Darkness entered the room.

"She is defiantly Calyx Cutter, not Sam Cutter. He died in a car accident last year."

He handed the files the Justice. He didn't even glance at them. He trusted Darkness. This was a cluster-fuck. A small mistake had had such massive consequences. He looked to Bluebird.

"Send a message to supply and the hospital she gets anything she needs or wants. Inform her of this. It may not be possible, but we need to try to make amends. It will never be good enough. But we can't change the past."

"Justice?" Darkness got his attention. His face was unreadable.

"I found something else. We need to talk in private."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- i still do not own anything

When I was very young, my mother would sit me on her knee. At the time the faint smell of cigarette smoke mixed with her earthy perfume was comforting. The taint of alcohol that later came on her breath when she hugged me before I left for school, less so. By the time I was up to her shoulder, a shiny cross hung from her neck glancing on my head when she stood behind me in church. Her new husband preaching to the crowd.

The last time we had embraced I neither smelt her cigarettes, her perfume or vodka. In its place was a light tulip scent that was foreign, her dark hair coloured blonde and perfect. She was happy. But I cried in the car on the way to the military boarding school at the age of seven. Because it felt at that time that I would never see her again, if I had truly known I had been correct I would have cried no less. The driver pretended not to notice. For that I was grateful.

The first few days were a haze now. My classes had already been pre-chosen for my entire schooling. Something of which I hated. Martial arts, political and practical psychology, warfare and advanced computer literacy was nothing that I enjoyed. Bootcamp over summer, survival training in winter. I had no time to think. No pause in regime other than to sleep for brief few hours. I never went home. I 'graduated' level 12 skill level at ten, moving on to a private training program called MRA. I didn't cry by then; my tears had run out. I had developed a tolerance that had served me well in Fuller. Allowed me to survive.

New species might be convinced that I was picked on because I was a woman. But that was not nearly the truth. I had been trusted with secrets I couldn't tell. Secrets lower ranking Mercile members needed. The bribed guards removed my silencer only in the private room they used to drag me in. Turns out they didn't want me talking in front of others. Every day for what felt like eternity they would rip out my plate and attempt to get me to talk. They failed every time. After a while they just beat me for a few days, ripped it out asked me if I was going to talk - I would oh so politely respond using all my curse words and making up a few new ones- before it was forced back in my mouth. Rinse and repeat.

I tried lying a few times. But it never worked out for long. They had stopped listening to my babbling pain filled roars a long time ago. They didn't even bother to remove the silencer. Figuring I would let them know when I was ready to fold.

"Calyx?" Bluebird said quietly. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I wasn't used to having people talking to me and actually expecting a response. I kept forgetting I could talk. I kept forgetting the surroundings around me, going within myself was as easy as breathing.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I tried to focus on the conversation around me. Justice had invited me to dinner, ah I must look like an idiot.

"What do you like to eat?" She asked patiently.

I realised that while everyone had plated up their own food and was actively eating I had been sitting there like a dumbass waiting for permission to move. It wasn't used to being free. Boarding school and Fuller hadn't been much different, just without the homework.

"I'm not very hungry, but thank you." I remembered to tack that on at the end, not wanting to offend her or my host. Justice sat in front of me frowning. Jeriko almost shared the exact same expression.

"What did they feed you at Fuller?" Justice asked.

I didn't respond. I knew that New Species had been horrified my treatment. They were trying their best to make emends, an effort I was amazed at. But telling them I was only fed when the guards could be bothered would only incite anger and pity, I suspected. They seemed very protective of females.

Justice saw my answer in my silence however. Curses tightened the air. I felt Jeriko stiffen beside me, he jerkily shoved things on my plate a random.

"Eat." He growled demandingly.

"Please." Bluebird added quickly, frowning in disapproval at Jeriko. As if wanting to ask what was wrong with him.

Jeriko didn't respond. Why he even cared I'm not sure. I knew he was one of the New Species whom had found me, but he was acting as though I were a child. Being small all my life, I hated it when people did that. Strangely I felt my old indignation come back. It made me laugh. Oh yeah they definitely thought I was crazy. Hell I probably was, but I hadn't bore through all that shit without sacrificing something of myself. I didn't think I was reparable. But in these last few weeks…fresh clothes, a shower, pain-free…I felt not like myself, but something better. Enclosed by twenty feet walls, encircled by people not even of my own species…I felt free. The weight that had fallen upon me like a truck the day I stepped into Fuller was easing. Fear that they were just playing a sick joke still lingered, but I couldn't dwell on that little voice in my head. A psychologist would call her PTSD, I called her the voice that would not shut up. She had too much whisper in my ear. I used my training from school to get myself in control.

"Calyx?" Tiger sat next to Justice. I could heard him speak but it still made my jump when he touched my hand It snapped me back again. I realised I wasn't laughing aloud merely staring into my new mountain of food, not really seeing. Damn, it was a habit that would take a while break. I felt Jeriko relax when Tiger pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I see I should have waited a bit longer for you to settle in to free life. Our people are still adjusting." Tiger sympathetically.

"Relax Tigger," I sighed "It's been weeks since my release. It's time to stop moping in the women's dorm."

Jessie and Zandy nearly choked with laughter. Tiger glared at Zandy as she tried to suppress a laugh, not understanding. Justice merely raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can I leave?" My question ended all laughter. They knew I didn't mean the room.

"Do you want to leave?" Justice asked carefully.

"If I want to." I curtly responded.

"At any time. But if you stay here we can look after you. Set you up as a permeant resident in the women's dorm, get you a job. We can't do that in the Out World." Justice explained.

"You want to find your brother." Jeriko stated, interrupting my reply. It surprised me that he knew exactly what I was after.

Justice's expression became soft. He understood wanting payback. They all did. He looked as if he was trying to word something in the kindest way possible.

"He isn't dead – if that's what your about to tell me." They stared at me in bewilderment.

"The guards told you?" Bluebird questioned, putting down her fork.

"Nope. it's procedure." I tensed. I had been avoiding this conversation. It was a gamble. "Let my guess he died a year ago? Perhaps two?"

"How do you know this?" Tiger leaned a little closer to his mate.

"MRA sets up triggers, if you search for one of an MRA agent in the system it triggers deaths certificates, incident forms, newspaper articles. All documentation and evidence is wiped up until that point. No trace. He is informed he has been wiped, and he resumes another identity." I waited for them to pounce, it was a chance I was forced to make. But they didn't.

"But then again, I'm telling you something you already know. Isn't that right, Justice?" I knew that answer.

Their looks said everything.

The men in the room – Justice, Tiger and Darkness got glares from their mates. Obviously they had not shared this information. Oh, they were in trouble alright. The silent female glowers of 'we will talk about this later' was almost funny.

"Because you would have searched me too and discover my death certificate. Just out of curiosity, how did they say I died?" Anger made my chest ache as I tried to contain it. Anger was a bitch to carry as heavy as regret.

"Car crash with your brother." Darkness spoke for the first time.

"How original." I muttered. "Why are you not arresting me?" I had lied to them after all. Or well, had omitted a very important fact. MRA, Mercile's Recruitment Award. Sounded stupid, was my first thought. Only five per year were chosen every year from the female and male sister-schools.

It was an award you didn't apply for or have knowledge existed, until you were chosen. My brother was chosen for his brawn, me? I had been trained to withstand torture for information I was trusted with until death. I was the human copy of all Mercile's most hidden secrets. I was the back up to the back up's back up's back up…you understand. Instead of hiding me they had placed me out in the open with my brother as my body guard. I finished high school in a normal school, driving trucks for Mercile on the weekends. But I wasn't just transporting supplies; I was transporting information among high ranking officials.

"We need your help." Justice stared at her carefully, watching me closely. I displayed nothing on my face. Ah, so that's why they were being so nice. I felt almost saddened that I had an explanation that finally made sense.

"We intercepted a document between Mercile's high ranking just after facilities were hit. It was only partially decoded. The letter confirmed that the location of all New Species laboratories were contained in a vault. We would do anything to attain that information." Darkness was a very intimidating man, especially when his eyes pierced you, unseeing yet deeply.

"All we need you to do, is help us find where it is." Justice explained, as if it were that simple.

I did laugh out loud this time, even as self-loathing pulsed through me. Because I couldn't tell them.

Because my job had facilitated the denial of their freedom from cages for so long. I was their hidden enemy. The reason why so many of the didn't survive in time. And if they were to ever find out, I was sure they would kill me.

Because I was The Vault.

...

Please tell me what you think ^^ Im not sure if I should add some romance with Jeriko...


End file.
